But He's My Boss!
by Papillon Noir
Summary: Koenma/Botan


Koenma sat at his desk, absentmindedly stamping papers and filling out reports. He barely paid attention to what the documents said. He stuck out his lower lip. When under stress his childish tendencies occasionally snuck through his teenage persona.

Lately he had been favoring his teenage form. In fact, he was rarely seen as a toddler. His assistant Botan had commented that his older version looked much more sophisticated, but he told himself that wasn't the reason for the change. Though he didn't mind her attention…

The prince sighed as he stamped a big red 'DAMNED' on five files in a row. _Where's the ogre with my juice?_ He thought impatiently. It had only been five minutes since George left to fetch the refreshment but the ruler did not like to wait.

"'Bout time," he said, without looking up. The door had opened and footsteps echoed throughout the large room. "I think I'm about to die of thirst."

"Uh… sorry sir, I didn't bring anything to drink," said Botan, puzzled. "I didn't realize you wanted something. I can go get-," she began, jerking a thumb over her shoulder.

"No, nevermind," said Koenma with a wave of his hand. "I thought you were someone else. What do you have for me?"

Botan produced a hefty stack of papers from a knapsack she had brought, and laid them on the desk. "Just some reports!" she said cheerfully.

Koenma groaned. Paperwork: one of the perks of being King Yama's son and leader of the Spirit World.

Botan turned to leave. Her blue hair whipped around and Koenma caught her scent. Sweet, like cotton candy.

"Wait… Botan," he said, his brown eyes finally meeting her violets.

"Yes sir?"

Botan couldn't help but admire her boss. His chestnut eyes were so gentle. Like herself, the prince was not a fighter. He was a diplomat, and she had great respect for him. She longed to reach out and sweep the tendrils of soft brown hair falling in his face. She was deeply attracted to her teenage employer.

"I…" he paused, unsure of what to say. He had said her name on impulse, trying to think of an assignment or s_omething _that would prevent her from going. "Do you have to leave just yet? Would you like to… talk, or something?"

"Oh, well I suppose I could stay for a bit," she said, awkwardly pausing mid-step.

Koenma cleared his throat and stood up. He moved from behind the desk and came to stand in front of his assistant.

_He's so tall_, she thought to herself. He was close enough she could reach out and touch him.

She fought to control her expression. She knew a relationship with her boss was extremely forbidden, and she had no idea if he even felt anything toward her.

But he was so close. She could hear him breathing. Her eyes roamed his face, lingering on his small mouth. His pacifier must have been hidden in the desk.

Oh how she had dreamt of that mouth. Kissing it, feeling it make its way over her neck and shoulders, hearing it sigh her name.

"What are you thinking?" came Koenma's soft voice. Botan was brought out of her daydreaming to see the young prince gazing at her… affectionately, she thought.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Nothing, sir."

Suddenly she felt warmth pressing against her lips. Her eyes flew open and she stared into her boss's face. He had quietly stepped forward and kissed her softly, once. He took a step back and cautiously waited for her to react.

For a moment Botan could think of nothing but the feeling of his mouth against hers. She felt a warm glow form in the pit of her stomach and prayed her knees wouldn't buckle. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath, and she let it out with a nervous giggle.

A million reasons she shouldn't be kissing Koenma flooded her mind. The two strongest were the fact that he was her boss, and son of King Yama. But her body was getting the best of her, and she already knew she was going to give into her desire. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around the prince's neck. She pressed her body close against his and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He breathed a sigh against her lips and began to kiss her again, more passionately this time. His hands first held her face, then moved to snake their way through her hair, down her back, desperately trying to get enough of her.

"Wait," Botan said breathlessly, gripping Koenma's hands as they caressed her neck. She held them still.

Koenma whined. She was intoxicating, and he craved more.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she protested.

"I don't care." came the reply.

"But if your father finds out, he'll be so mad and-"

Koenma silenced her with another kiss. She gave up trying to stop him. _After all_, w_ho am I to deny my boss? _

She grinned and fiercely claimed his mouth, eliciting a deep moan from the prince.

Suddenly the door opened and the ogre walked in, complaining that some careless person had put an empty juice carton back in the fridge and he'd had to search the entire palace for some more.

Koenma and Botan quickly stepped away from each other and straightened their clothes. Koenma cleared his throat and shot the ogre an irritated look. Botan stood frozen, mortified.

"I… brought your orange juice," George said. He was grinning mischievously. "Or would you rather I go back and get apple?" He winked.

"I'd much prefer apple," hinted Koenma. The ogre winked again and closed the door quietly as he left.

"Don't worry," assured the prince. "He'll be gone at least another ten minutes."

With that he put his hand on the back of Botan's neck and gently pulled her lips back to his.


End file.
